Hiver, passion, et dérapage
by CATHARSlS
Summary: Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Après leur dernier combat, le brun avait disparu. Pourtant cet hiver là, alors que Shinra et Celty annoncent leur mariage, ils se retrouvent. Et quelque chose a changé.


**Hiver, passion, et dérapage**

Ce jour-là, il neigeait à Ikebukuro. Une épaisseur semblable à un tapis blanc recouvrait les rues, les quelques arbres, les immeubles, et parfois même, le temps changeait puis redevenait comme avant, se remettant doucement à floconner. Les voitures ne sortaient pas des garages mais pourtant, de rares courageux ainsi que des enfants souriants s'aventuraient dans la rue.

Shizuo marchait également dehors. Il ne travaillait pas, Tom lui avait donné sa journée, son premier jour de repos depuis longtemps. Les bus ne passaient pas, la couche de neige soudaine qui avait recouvert le quartier ayant momentanément interrompu le trafic. D'un pas tranquille, presque traînant, il se rendait chez Shinra. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que son ami filait le parfait amour avec Celty, et en cette occasion, ils avaient décidé de donner une petite fête, afin de partager leur bonheur. Trois ans s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis la fois où absolument tout le quartier avait été mis sans dessus-dessous, et les choses avaient fini par reprendre leur cours. Trois ans qu'Ikebukuro était plus ou moins calme, se suffisant des petites aventures du quotidien. Trois ans qu' _il_ n'y avait pas remis les pieds.

Inattentif, Shizuo faillit tomber à la renverse en posant le pied sur une nappe de neige fraîche. Secouant la tête, il reprit ses esprits et continua de marcher.

Il aimait bien la neige. Cela lui rappelait son enfance, quand il n'était encore qu'un simple enfant brusque et colérique. Il aimait voir les arbres recouverts de neige, le bitume qui disparaissait sous la poudreuse, les enfants qui riaient, les batailles de boules de neige, les gens plus calmes qu'à l'ordinaire. Tout cela avait un côté légèrement féerique. Comme hors du temps.

Tout cela faisait de l'hiver sa saison préférée.

Sa température corporelle était largement au dessus de la moyenne, ce qui, en toute circonstance, l'empêchait d'avoir froid. Avant, il aurait détesté cette faculté qui le faisait passer une fois de plus pour un monstre. Mais plus maintenant. Il avait passé le cap de l'acceptation et n'était désormais que très peu susceptible sur ce genre de remarque. Et puis cette chaleur était très utile, alors pourquoi s'en plaindre?

Alors qu'il marchait de bon pas, une clope entre les lèvres, un air calme et gai sur le visage, une boule de neige s'écrasa dans ses cheveux. Sa cigarette tomba au sol et, d'un geste vif, il se retourna. Un enfant le regardait avec un air désolé sur le visage, l'air penaud. Shizuo lui fit un sourire, montrant ainsi qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il n'était vraiment pas en avance. Doucement, il se baissa pour ramasser la cigarette, secoua la tête pour enlever les morceaux de neige restants, puis reprit sa route. Il était vraiment de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

Quand il arriva enfin devant le grand appartement de Shinra et Celty, Shizuo secoua de nouveau la tête. Il s'était soudainement remis à neiger et, perdu dans sa contemplation, un petit tas de neige s'était formé sur son crâne.

D'un geste lent, Shizuo appuya doucement sur la sonnette et attendit. Des pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté et soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et la tête de Shinra se retrouva à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

« - Shizuo ! lui dit Shinra avec un grand sourire. Tu es en retard, on attendait plus que toi ! »

Lorsqu'il s'écarta pour le laisser entrer, le blond put apercevoir Namie, le téléphone à l'oreille, juste à côté des portes-manteaux, nonchalamment appuyée contre le mur derrière elle. Elle parlait d'une manière très froide et contrôlée, ainsi, quand il passa près d'elle, Shizuo put entendre l'ensemble de mots : « Pas de travail le samedi soir ».

Il ne s'était jamais demandé ce qu'elle était devenue après _son_ départ. Elle était une femme intelligente, légèrement folle sur les bords, certes, mais elle avait très certainement fini par retrouver du travail, peut-être même avec un meilleur employeur cette fois. En y repensant, il ne savait pas que Namie était devenue proche de Shinra et Celty mais comme on dit, les choses changent.

Quand il entra dans le salon, Kadota lui sourit. Lui non plus, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un petit moment. Depuis quelques mois, Shizuo passait beaucoup de temps au travail avec Tom, ne rentrant chez lui que pour dormir et manger un peu. Ce nouveau rythme de vie lui convenait, cela lui évitait de trop réfléchir.

Il n'y avait pas tant de monde que ça, pourtant, il mit bien une bonne dizaine de minutes à en faire le tour. Chaque personne se sentait peut-être obligée de l'arrêter pour lui poser de nombreuses questions toutes aussi ennuyeuses les unes que les autres, mais le blond ne voulait pas être impoli. Quand il eut enfin fini, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait que de l'alcool sur la petite table réservée aux boissons. Et il essayait justement d'arrêter de boire autant. Soupirant, il s'excusa auprès des personnes avec lesquelles il discutait et sortit de la pièce pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine.

Mais alors qu'il traversait le couloir pour se rendre dans la pièce du fond, Shinra l'appela soudainement. Le blond se retourna brusquement, et fut étonné du regard que son ami lui lançait. Il n'entendit pas ce que ce dernier lui dit, mais ne regardant plus devant lui, il rentra accidentellement dans quelqu'un. Les yeux de Shinra s'écarquillèrent brusquement et il recula. Shizuo s'excusa rapidement en baissant la tête, se demandant si la collision n'avait pas été trop brutale, mais sa voix mourut presque aussitôt dans sa gorge.

Des cheveux _noirs._

Des yeux _carmins._

Une peau _blanche._

 _Izaya._

Tous les regards étaient désormais tournés vers eux, chaque personne se trouvant à proximité retint son souffle, et le temps s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes.

Même Namie se recula de quelques pas quand elle comprit.

Avant même que le blond n'ait une quelconque réaction — _énervement, étonnement, emportement_ — avant qu'il ne put dire quoi que ce soit, avant même que son cœur ne se mette à le faire souffrir impitoyablement, le brun lâcha le verre qu'il tenait dans les mains, poussa violemment Shizuo, puis courut s'enfermer dans la première chambre à droite.

Le blond ne bougea pas, la bouche ouverte et les bras ballants, se demandant encore et encore ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, Shinra arriva soudainement à ses cotés et posa une main sur son épaule.

« - J'aurais peut-être dû te prévenir qu'il était là, souffla doucement le châtain, craignant que Shizuo ne soit au bord de la rupture. »

Mais le blond ne fit rien, se contentant de hocher doucement la tête.

La scène se rejouait dans sa tête, encore et encore. Izaya qui levait la tête, le léger mélange de peur et de surprise qui se mêlaient dans son regard, la rage qui avait ensuite tout balayé, le verre d'eau qui se brisait au sol dans un bruit sourd, mais surtout, le léger boitement dont le brun avait fait preuve en fuyant.

Izaya. Izaya. Izaya.

« - Shizuo ? »

Le blond se tourna vers Shinra en secouant la tête, cela n'avait aucune importance. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois ans, et le voir là l'avait juste un peu surpris, c'était tout. Il pinça les lèvres.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? demanda t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. »

Shinra le regarda curieusement.

« - Tu as l'air bien calme, dit-il doucement. »

Le blond haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent. Il essayait de paraître calme en effet, mais à l'intérieur, c'était un véritable brouhaha de pensées et d'incohérence.

« - C'est mon meilleur ami, souffla Shinra. Je voulais qu'il soit là. »

Shizuo hocha la tête. Il comprenait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Shizuo avait essayé de se mêler aux autres invités, Shinra fit tinter son verre et monta sur la table. Celty se plaça à côté de lui, trop timide et bien élevée pour faire de même.

« - S'il vous plaît, cria Shinra avec enthousiasme, j'ai une annonce à vous faire ! »

Dans un coin de la pièce, le parquet grinça. Sur le pas de la porte du salon, Izaya se tenait au chambranle et regardait Shinra avec un petit air intéressé. Il portait un grand sweat-shirt à capuche gris et un legging noir. Shizuo se retint de faire le moindre commentaire, même mental, sur ce dernier vêtement et pinça les lèvres. Vu de loin, n'importe qui aurait supposé qu'il n'osait pas entrer, comme si il ne se sentait pas à sa place, avec l'impression de ne pas en avoir le droit. Il paraissait irréel, comme si il avait été rajouté à la scène.

« - Nous allons nous marier ! cria Shinra avec enthousiasme tout en attrapa Celty pour la faire tournoyer dans ses bras, toujours sur la table. »

Le cœur de Shizuo manqua un battement lorsqu'Izaya laissa échapper un léger sourire avant de retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Une fois que le bruit ambiant revint à un niveau sonore acceptable et que les applaudissements eurent cessés, Shizuo s'approcha du châtain pour le féliciter.

Une bonne trentaine de minutes plus tard, alors que Shizuo sirotait un verre de jus d'orange, il intercepta le regard de Shinra. Ce dernier observait de temps à autre le couloir, et plus précisément la porte de sa chambre.

 _« - C'est mon meilleur ami,_ lui avait-il dit plus tôt. »

Et il n'était pas là. Shinra fêtait son annonce de mariage, et Izaya n'était pas là. Quelques années plus tôt, beaucoup de choses les avaient séparés et ils ne s'étaient presque pas parlés pendant au moins deux ans. Mais seulement maintenant, les choses avaient évoluées. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants, et le blond se doutait bien que quelque chose les liait. Quelque chose qui s'était produit au lycée, et qui les avaient profondément rapprochés. Mais il ne voulait pas savoir ce que c'était, cela n'appartenait qu'à eux. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant, le brun était enfermé dans sa chambre, et loupait un moment important dans la vie de Shinra.

Shizuo savait très bien pour quelle raison le brun n'osait pas se montrer, et quelque part, il s'en sentait un peu coupable.

Soupirant fortement, Shizuo posa son verre — qu'il ne comptait pas boire de toute façon, ayant remarqué un petit arrière-goût alcoolisé — et se dirigea vers le couloir. La porte n'était pas fermée à clé et il fut vraiment surpris de pouvoir entrer aussi facilement. La fenêtre était grande ouverte et quelques flocons rentraient pour fondre immédiatement, sitôt passés l'embrasure. Le lit était défait et un plaid molletonné était en bouchon le long du matelas, comme si celui qui avait dormi ici l'avait tenu pour dormir. Un grand sac de sport était posé sur le sol, rempli de vêtements froissés et presque entièrement noirs ou gris. Un manteau noir aux bords en fourrure était suspendu sur la poignée de la porte. De là où il était, Shizuo pouvait apercevoir un caleçon noir qui dépassait du sac. Il détourna les yeux.

C'était clair, Izaya n'était pas là. Refermant la porte derrière lui, Shizuo s'avança dans la pièce et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, sentit l'air. Parfois, il avait des réactions étranges, comme par exemple celle de snifer une pièce lorsqu'il y sentait une odeur familière. Depuis combien de temps le brun était-il ici ? Il avait dormi dans cette chambre, c'était évident. Son odeur imprégnait les murs, les objets, les vêtements, absolument tout. Partout.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de la fenêtre, Shizuo sut instinctivement où Izaya se trouvait. Cette fenêtre donnait sur l'escalier de secours.

Dehors, la neige tombait toujours en légers flocons et un vent soufflait doucement. Le froid le fit frissonner. Le métal de la barre de sécurité était glacé sous ses doigts et il mit tout de même quelques secondes à s'acclimater au nouveau climat. Quand il atteint enfin le toit, un vent plus fort que les autres le fit fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, son regard tomba directement sur la forme sombre de l'autre côté. Izaya était assis là, les pieds ballants, trop proche du vide, les yeux dans le vague. Doucement, Shizuo s'approcha.

Quand il s'assit à coté de lui, le brun ne bougea pas. Quand il attrapa le briquet qui se trouvait dans son pantalon pour l'allumer, comme un vieux réflexe, Izaya ne lui jeta même pas un coup d'œil. Shizuo, en revanche, le regarda attentivement.

Lui et ses yeux cernés, lui et ses joues légèrement creusées, lui et son teint toujours aussi pâle. Il n'avait pas changé, et pourtant, il semblait différent. Ce devait être la première fois où le blond voyait le brun sans sa foutue veste à fourrure – sans compter le lycée, bien entendu. Et malgré le fait que trois ans se soient écoulés, dans son sweat-shirt gris et ce legging, il semblait plus jeune. Il n'avait pas l'impression de regarder Izaya. Il n'était ni énervé ni agacé. Pour lui, c'était comme regarder une coquille vide. Ses yeux carmins autrefois brillants de malices et de moqueries étaient à présent ternes et fatigués. Mais surtout, malgré le froid, sa peau ne frissonnait pas.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Shizu-chan ? »

Sa voix le fit sursauter. Il n'y avait pas de sarcasme, pas de sourire, pas de mensonge. C'était juste une question.

Mais _ce_ surnom.

Et malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu penser, imaginer, il n'était pas énervé.

« - Shinra aurait voulu que tu sois là. »

Izaya ne bougea toujours pas.

« - Je sais, répondit-il. »

Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles la neige se calma légèrement.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

D'accord, il voulait une réponse. C'était parfaitement compréhensible, mais malheureusement, Shizuo n'en avait pas.

Il était entré dans cette chambre car, au premier abord, il avait été curieux. Izaya semblait changé, Izaya n'était plus Izaya, et à cause de cela, Shizuo devenait curieux.

« - Tu as changé, souffla t-il si bas que le brun ne l'avait sans doute pas entendu. »

Il n'eut aucune réponse.

La neige redoubla d'intensité et Shizuo remarqua enfin que le sweat-shirt d'Izaya était plus foncé que précédemment, devant la cuisine. Il était littéralement trempé. Le blond se demanda depuis combien de temps Izaya était dehors.

Cédant à une pulsion soudaine, Shizuo approcha doucement sa main du cou du brun. Il ne savait pas à quoi il pensait mais, quelque part, il voulait savoir. Sa peau était-elle aussi froide qu'elle était blanche ? C'était une question bête, mais Shizuo était curieux, et il voulait une réponse. Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent son cou, le contraste fut saisissant. L'air était froid, glacé même. La peau de Shizuo était régulièrement traversée de frissons mais pourtant, elle restait toujours aussi chaude. La peau d'Izaya, elle, évoquait celle d'un mort. Elle était gelée, inerte, comme si depuis le début, les paroles du brun n'avaient été qu'une imagination et qu'il était en réalité assis à côté d'un cadavre.

Le blond n'hésita qu'une seconde.

Rapidement, il attrapa Izaya et le plaça sur son épaule. Le brun ne bougea pas, ne broncha pas, pâle et froid comme la mort. Shizuo descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre avant de sauter par dessus l'embrasure et jeta littéralement Izaya sur le lit. Il se retourna d'un coup, ferma brusquement les fenêtres et reporta son attention sur le brun. Il était à présent au milieu des draps, les yeux écarquillés, le corps secoué de spasmes et s'accrochait à son sweat-shirt trempé comme si ce dernier était sa bouée de sauvetage.

« - Bah oui, forcément, ducon ! ne put s'empêcher de grogner Shizuo. »

Se retournant, Shizuo ouvrit l'armoire en grand et constata qu'elle était pratiquement vide. Elle ne contenait qu'une deuxième couette ainsi qu'un léger plaid noir. Il prit les deux et se retourna à nouveau. Izaya avait changé de position, il ne se tenait plus à son sweat-shirt mais au drap et claquait des dents si fort qu'il crut pendant un instant qu'elles allaient se briser.

Grognant de désespoir, il s'avança vers le brun, lâcha ce qu'il tenait et attrapa les pans du pull pour lui enlever.

Izaya réagit au quart de tour. Il s'éloigna brusquement de quelques centimètres en attrapant les poignets de Shizuo aussi fort qu'il lui était possible. Ses yeux le transperçaient.

« - Je... Non... Pas... Rien en dessous, parvint-il à articuler entre deux claquements de mâchoire. »

Shizuo haussa les sourcils en poussant le brun sur le lit.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que je m'en fous, répondit-il en commençant à s'énerver. C'est pas le moment de faire ton prude ! »

Et sans lui demander son avis, il lui enleva le sweat-shirt de force.

Et ce qu'il vit le laissa stupéfait.

Contre toute attente, le torse du brun était encore plus blanc que son visage et son cou, presque gris, et il put s'apercevoir que son legging était aussi complètement imbibé d'eau. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment cela qui l'étonna.

Les cicatrices.

Partout, nombreuses, grandes. L'une se trouvait juste sur son estomac et couvrait une grande partie de son côté gauche, une autre se trouvait un peu plus haut, une énième juste sous ses côtes, et de fines (mais nombreuses) lignes blanches recouvraient son torse. Ses bras en étaient également recouverts.

Cette vision, en total désaccord avec ce qu'il aurait cru ressentir, fut comme un coup dans l'estomac.

Le brun n'essayait même plus de se cacher et attrapait toujours les draps le plus fort possible, le corps traversé de grands spasmes.

Cela ne faisait qu'une dizaine de minutes à peine qu'il avait quitté la petite fête pour aller chercher le brun, pourtant Shizuo avait l'impression que cela faisait plusieurs heures.

« - Ne me force pas à l'enlever, fais le toi même, lui dit-il en parlant bien évidemment des leggings. »

Izaya finit par y arriver, avec des mouvements longs et lents. Et le blond put malheureusement constater que ses jambes étaient dans le même état.

« - Mets-toi sous la couette, et essaye de te réchauffer comme tu peux. »

Il le regarda s'exécuter avec étonnement, détournant tout de même les yeux lorsque le brun leva ses fesses pour soulever la couette afin de se glisser dessous. Une fois qu'Izaya fut bien installé, il attrapa le plaid molletonné et le serra dans ses bras, le regard vide.

Shizuo, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire dans ce genre de situation, se contenta de rajouter la couette et le plaid qu'il avait trouvé et fit demi-tour pour sortir de la chambre.

Il resta dos contre la porte quelques secondes une fois celle-ci refermée, inspirant, expirant. _Se calmer. Surtout, se calmer._

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il alla directement vers Shinra.

« - Shinra, désolé de te déranger, mais je pense que tu devrais aller le voir. »

Le petit châtain le regarda longuement, si longuement que Shizuo pensa préciser de qui il parlait, puis finalement, Shinra hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le couloir.

Tout le monde fixait Shizuo avec un air ahuri.

« - Vous vous êtes battus ? Lui demanda Kadota.

\- Hum... Non? »

Et sa réponse étonna tout le monde encore plus.

Une bonne trentaine de minutes plus tard, Shinra sortit de la chambre.

« - Il va bien, dit-il à l'adresse du blond. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. »

Et le reste de la soirée se passa sans autres encombres. Sans aucune question.

Malheureusement, quand vint l'heure de partir ou d'aller se coucher, un problème se posa. Shizuo habitait plutôt loin alors qu'il neigeait dehors comme si la fin du monde était arrivée; mais surtout, il était vraiment fatigué.

Et il n'était malheureusement pas le seul.

Pour résoudre ce petit — gros — problème de place, Shinra eut une magnifique (ironie) idée.

« - Bon, et bien, quelqu'un va devoir aller dormir avec Izaya. »

Et dire que les demandes n'étaient pas vraiment nombreuses aurait été un euphémisme. Chacun affichait une tête horrifiée, comme si l'idée de partager le lit du brun revenait à attraper la pire maladie qui soit.

Seul Shizuo ne montra aucune réaction, se contentant de bailler très fort.

« - Oh, Shizuo, c'est adorable de te porter volontaire ! déclara Shinra en le poussant vers la chambre alors que le blond ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Bonne nuit ! rajouta t-il en lui fermant la porte au nez, l'enfermant ainsi à l'intérieur. »

Et il se retrouva coincé.

Soupirant, il s'approcha doucement du lit. Une forme ronde et indistincte se trouvait au milieu des draps, seule une petite touffe de cheveux noirs dépassait sur les oreillers, et une légère respiration régulière se faisait entendre.

 _« Bah évidemment, fallait qu'il se foute au milieu, grogna t-il mentalement. »_

Soupirant de nouveau, montrant ainsi son extrême fatigue, Shizuo retira son pantalon et son t-shirt puis essaya de soulever toutes les couches de couettes, de draps et de plaids qui recouvraient le lit sans faire de bruit. Mais quand sa peau toucha malencontreusement celle du brun, le rouge lui monta aux joues malgré lui.

Izaya grogna en se retournant.

 _« Oh merde, il est toujours en caleçon, pensant soudainement Shizuo, le rouge de ses joues commençant à lui brûler le visage. »_

Prenant sur lui, il posa doucement ses mains sur le dos du brun et le poussa légèrement. Il crut littéralement mourir quand Izaya sursauta en couinant d'une voix endormie :

« - Froid... »

Le brun se retourna et le regarda en se frottant les yeux, les cheveux en bataille et les couettes toujours enroulées autour de son corps.

« - Qu... Shizu-chan ? s'écria t-il en se relevant à moitié, le visage déformé par l'étonnement. »

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, Shizuo se contenta de lui lâcher un petit sourire gêné en lui disant :

« - Salut ? »

Autant dire que la tête d'Izaya reflétait clairement son état blasé par tant de stupidité.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ? lui demanda t-il avec une intonation de voix que le blond connaissait bien. »

Apparemment, Izaya était redevenu Izaya. Et pour une raison totalement inconnue, cela eut un étrange effet sur le blond. Il en fut presque _content_.

« - Et bien, comme tu peux sans aucun doute le remarquer, je viens dormir. »

Izaya eut un rictus.

« - Oh, ça, je le vois bien, je ne suis pas complètement idiot. Mais ce que je te demande surtout, c'est pourquoi viens-tu dormir dans _mon_ lit ? »

Quelque chose de bizarre naquit dans le ventre du blond.

« - Parce-que ton meilleur ami m'a enfermé ici, rétorqua-t-il comme si c'était désormais Izaya le simple d'esprit. Problème de place. »

Izaya le détailla quelques secondes sans bouger, comme si il analysait ce que le blond venait de dire et jugeait de la véracité de ses paroles, puis finalement haussa les épaules et se recoucha. Loin, loin, très loin du blond.

Celui-ci sentit une veine palpiter sur son front.

« - La puce, j'ai pas la gale, hein ! »

Izaya grogna.

« - C'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie de dormir collé à toi ! »

Son esprit de compétition venant d'être mis à l'épreuve, le blond sourit avec un air de défi en s'approchant doucement du brun. Quand il fut assez proche, il se colla directement à lui, le prenant ainsi par surprise. Izaya poussa un léger cri et s'éloigna si vite que Shizuo eut juste le temps de le rattraper par le bras pour éviter la chute.

« - Lâche-moi, espèce de protozoaire, cria presque le brun en essayant de se dégager. »

Mais Shizuo ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qu'il faisait. Cette soirée était trop longue, trop riche en émotion, Izaya était lunatique comme jamais, et lui, il était perdu.

« - Arrête de crier, dit-il simplement en le serrant plus fort. Les autres dorment, et en plus, si je te lâche, tu tombes. »

Izaya grogna.

« - Et bien laisse moi tomber, imbécile ! J'ai déjà le bras assez brisé comme ça, pas besoin d'essayer de me l'arracher ! »

Et comme un flash, Shizuo se vit quelques années en arrière, durant leur dernier combat. Il se voyait, donnant un coup fulgurant de puissance dans les bras d'Izaya. Il entendait encore le bruit qu'avait fait ses os en se brisant sous sa force. Il se voyait, le contemplant avec satisfaction. Il se souvenait de sa pensée au moment où Vorona avait enfoncé ce morceau de métal dans le dos du brun.

« - Il est à moi, ne le touchez pas. »

Bien sûr, toutes les cicatrices. Comment avait-il put ne pas faire le lien ?

Izaya avait raison, il n'était vraiment qu'un imbécile.

« - Lâche-moi, souffla le brun, comme une plainte, une supplique. »

Mais Shizuo ne le lâcha pas. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il était trop énervé, trop curieux, trop émerveillé, trop subjugué, trop honteux. Il était trop.

Izaya Orihara. Dès leur première rencontre, leurs destins avaient été scellés. Haine. Obsession. Passion. Les deux Némésis.

La peau d'Izaya semblait devenir de plus en plus chaude à chaque seconde qui passait et cela lui faisait perdre le contrôle.

Durant toute la journée, Shizuo s'était senti étrange, trop calme, trop en arrière par rapport à tout. Il ne s'était pas senti lui-même. Mais désormais, il avait l'impression de récupérer son corps. Et même si il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, au fond de lui, il avait espéré qu'Izaya soit là.

Dans le noir, ils n'arrivaient pas à se voir. Chacun était désorienté, perdu. Dans tous les sens du terme. Leurs respirations étaient trop fortes. Erratiques. Chaque sensation était amplifiée. Décuplée. Ils étaient tout les deux en caleçons, leurs peaux étaient trop proches, trop chaudes. Brûlantes. Leurs sangs s'étaient transformés en lave en fusion qui rugissait à l'intérieur de leurs veines.

En quelques secondes, l'atmosphère avait complètement changée. Chaque respiration, chaque geste, chaque déglutition, tout semblait avoir un impact sur l'autre.

Quand un rayon de lune traversa la pièce, ce fut comme un drapeau blanc baissé et un coup de feu tiré sur une ligne de départ. Toutes les barrières furent levées.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent brutalement, sauvagement, leurs souffles se coupèrent mutuellement et leurs peaux se touchèrent enfin.

Shizuo perdit toute notion du temps, de l'espace. Tout était tellement surréaliste. Il avait l'impression rêver. Un rêve agréable dont-il ne voulait pas sortir.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à s'embrasser comme deux âmes perdues, Shizuo changea doucement leurs positions. Faisant passer le brun sous lui, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses mains se balader. Il découvrait, appréciait, titillait le corps du brun, se félicitant de l'entendre parfois gémir doucement entre ses lèvres. Ses nombreuses cicatrices, loin de le dégoûter, lui faisait ressentir une sorte de plaisir morbide. C'était lui qui lui avait fait cela Izaya était à lui, il l'avait marqué. Personne ne pouvait plus l'approcher, il n'était plus qu'à lui, tout entier.

Mais le brun n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de très patient. Surprenant le barman, il utilisa toute sa force pour le renverser et se placer à califourchon sur ses hanches. La friction de leurs deux corps les firent gémir à l'unisson et silencieusement, ils remercièrent Shinra d'avoir fait insonorisé toutes les pièces. Plus rien ne comptait, plus rien n'avait d'importance, hormis la sensation de leurs deux peaux brûlantes se rencontrant. Le blond n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud, il n'avait encore jamais désiré quelqu'un aussi ardemment. Son bas-ventre le faisait souffrir, ce petit jeu auquel ils s'adonnaient tout deux avec tellement d'ardeur le rendait _fou_. Ils perdaient tout les deux les pédales, et rien ne pouvait plus les arrêter.

Quand finalement, le brun décida que ça avait assez duré, il fit quelque chose de totalement inattendu. Il se baissa et descendit, descendit, et descendit encore. Jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit beaucoup trop proche d'une certaine anatomie appartenant à un certain blond qui ne savait plus comment respirer. Izaya était _tellement, tellement excitant_. Soudain, le brun posa brusquement une main sur sa cuisse et l'autre à la lisière de son caleçon et le blond crut faire une crise d'asthme. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire — même si dans la situation présente, se taire était peut-être la meilleure des solutions — l'air lui manquait et chaque sensation demeurait intense, puissante.

Lorsque il sentit le tissu glissé sur ses hanches et les lèvres chaudes, brûlantes, bouillantes d'Izaya se poser sur son sexe, Shizuo crut que tout son corps allait exploser, se désintégrer, puis finalement disparaître. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'aurait pensé cela possible. Il n'était évidemment pas vierge, mais ses quelques expériences n'avaient été que de vagues rencontres, au final pas vraiment extraordinaires ou passionnantes. Il n'avait jamais rien éprouvé. Pas comme là, maintenant. Izaya était _doué._ Chaque partie de son corps tremblait et dans la tête du blond, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Plus rien, sauf lui. Là maintenant, il lui aurait clairement été impossible de penser à _autre chose_ , à quelqu'un _d'autre._ Le brun qui suçait, léchait, effleurait, tout était tellement extraordinaire, tout était tellement _bon_. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de serrer les draps dans ses mains tout en gémissant. Au plus profond de lui, il la sentait venir. La délivrance. Il essaya de le prévenir, attrapa même ses cheveux pour tenter de l'éloigner, mais le brun de bougea pas et redoubla de passion. Quand il passa doucement ses dents le long de la verge du blond, ce fut comme un coup brutal, déchirant, destructeur. Il vit des étoiles, tant d'étoiles, un grognement plus fort que les autres lui échappa, tous les muscle de son corps se contractèrent et il se libéra.

Il resta pantois quelques instants avant d'attraper la nuque du brun pour l'embrasser de nouveau, y mettant toute la passion qu'il ressentait, toutes les émotions qui rugissaient à l'intérieur de son corps, toutes les sensations incroyables qui le traversaient de part en part. Il ne savait pas comment contrôler tout cela, mais une chose était sûre, il avait tellement, _tellement_ envie du brun.

Le prenant par surprise, il le plaqua brutalement contre le matelas et lui mordit la lèvre. Il le rendait fou. Complètement _fou_. Baissant doucement le caleçon en coton du brun, faisant ainsi rencontrer leurs deux érections, il l'embrassa de nouveau avec encore plus d'ardeur. Il avait trop envie de le toucher, il avait trop envie de le posséder entièrement. Petit à petit, il lui écarta doucement les jambes, créant ainsi un accès parfait pour lui. Quand sa main se posa sur le membre du brun, il avala le gémissement qui franchit ses lèvres et commença à le toucher. Caresser, effleurer. La peau du brun frissonnait tellement sous ses doigts que s'en était insoutenable. Il avait envie de le faire crier, de le faire sien. Seule la présence d'autres personnes dans l'appartement le retenait. Le retenait un peu.

Quand il sentit qu'Izaya était proche, il se sépara de ses lèvres, longea sa mâchoire du bout des lèvres, sa langue, ses dents, et lui mordit le cou. Sauvagement. Jusqu'au sang. Le brun lâcha un léger cri et de sa main, griffa brutalement le dos du blond. La pièce n'était plus que respiration haletante et chaleur corporelle mais ces deux orgasmes n'avaient absolument pas calmé leurs ardeurs.

Ils leur fallaient plus. Chacun désirait l'autre comme jamais, chacun était terriblement au bord de la rupture. Izaya se jeta de nouveau sur les lèvres du blond et échangea leurs positions et Shizuo prit cela pour une invitation. Il glissa doucement un doigt entre ses fesses. Il n'avait encore jamais fait cela, coucher avec un autre homme, mais tout lui paraissait naturel. Normal.

Ils n'avaient pas de lubrifiant, alors faute de mieux, le blond profita du fait qu'il avait toujours la délivrance du brun entre ses doigts pour s'en servir. Il introduisit un doigt et le brun se cambra. Sur ce, il en profita pour mordiller l'un de ses tétons. Tout chez lui était érotique, excitant. Il devait utiliser tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas juste se jeter sur lui. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'un seul doigt n'était plus suffisant, il en ajouta un deuxième, concentré sur la tache qu'il était entrain d'accomplir. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que faire ce genre chose serait aussi plaisant. La respiration d'Izaya qui devenait laborieuse chaque fois qu'il touchait ce point à l'intérieur de lui, la façon dont il tirait légèrement ses cheveux lorsque qu'il mordillait doucement sa peau, ses légers gémissements et la manière dont il essayait de les refréner, tout était tellement bon, tellement tout. Même lorsque l'érection du brun se frottait contre son ventre, il trouvait ça bandant.

Alors qu'il sentait sa patience s'effriter petit à petit, Izaya se pencha vers son oreille, la mordilla, puis souffla d'une voix incroyablement sensuelle :

« - Shizu-chan... Tu comptes t'user les doigts encore longtemps ? »

Et ce fut pour le blond le signal qu'il attendait tant. Izaya étant déjà à califourchon sur ses hanches, il se contenta de brusquement le faire s'empaler sur lui. Jusqu'à la garde. Le brun dût mordre violemment son épaule pour ne pas faire profiter tout l'appartement de cette action.

Jamais il n'avait ressentit cela. De toute sa vie. C'était _tellement, tellement brûlant_. Leurs actions étaient peut-être brutales, contrôlées par une certaine violence, mais c'était comme ça. C'était eux. Bestial. Et chacun éprouvait un plaisir nouveau, destructeur. Ils sentaient bien que tout était entrain de leur échapper, mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter.

Ils avaient tout les deux atteint le point de non-retour.

Alors que Shizuo pensait encore que c'était impossible, la chaleur et la tension dans la pièce augmenta encore d'un cran. Izaya ondulait des hanches et ce simple geste était la chose la plus sexy que le blond n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Les joues rouges, le souffle haletant, aucun des deux hommes ne savaient où donner de la tête. Tout était parfait. Ils rêvaient, ils avaient tant l'impression que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, que tout ce plaisir si soudain n'était qu'un simple rêve.

Mais non, tout était bien réel. Ils se mordaient, se griffaient, s'embrassaient. Tout était si puissant, si fort. Chacun avait les oreilles qui sifflaient, chacun était perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, chacun n'avait plus que le prénom de l'autre en tête. Chaque bruit, chaque respiration, chaque gémissement étaient _érotique_ , tout était _sensuel_.

Quand il sentit l'orgasme se rapprocher dangereusement, Shizuo plaqua Izaya contre le matelas et l'embrassa comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, ni avec lui, ni avec personne.

Sensualité.

Désir.

Orgasmes.

Izaya jouit le premier, mordant la lèvre du blond jusqu'au sang, il l'entraîna avec lui dans l'abîme de la délivrance, ses chairs se resserrant autour de lui.

Étoiles, lumières, ténèbres.

Ils étaient tout les deux haletants, l'un sur l'autre, le corps recouvert de sueur. Shizuo se retira doucement et s'étendit à ses cotés, devenant soudainement timide. Il ne savait plus quoi faire de ses mains, il ne savait plus s'il avait le droit de le toucher. Alors il ne fit rien, se contentant de le regarder, de l'admirer à la dérobée. Le brun mit tout de même quelques minutes pour se calmer enfin, sa respiration redevenant régulière.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot, et quand le blond entendit un très léger ronflement, il soupira de soulagement et se retourna, la fatigue prenant finalement le dessus.

Le lendemain, un faisceau de lumière passa entre les rideaux de la chambre et arriva directement sur le visage du blond, ce dernier ne put retenir un grognement et enfonça sa tête sous son oreiller. Quand il trouva finalement qu'il faisait drôlement frais, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et lança un regard mauvais en direction de la fenêtre.

Elle était grande ouverte.

Se relevant d'un seul coup, Shizuo s'approcha de la fenêtre à grands pas et la ferma brutalement. Il soupira puis décida de retourner se coucher quand il remarqua enfin qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Et qu'il était au milieu de la pièce, dans son plus simple appareil. Tous les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en mémoire et il s'attrista pendant quelques secondes de s'être réveillé seul.

Doucement, il attrapa son caleçon qui traînait au sol et l'enfila. Il s'apprêtait à remettre son T-Shirt quand quelque chose lui sauta au yeux. La chambre était vide. Complètement vide. Plus de sac, plus de vêtements, plus de manteau accroché à la poignée de l'armoire. Vide, vide, vide.

Pris d'un étrange pressentiment, il sortit de la chambre, pas vraiment gêné par le fait qu'il ne portait qu'un simple caleçon gris et un T-Shirt blanc. Dans le salon, Kadota, Erika, Kida, Shinra et Celty prenaient leur petit-déjeuner sur la grande table et furent plutôt étonnés en voyant arriver le blond.

« - Oh Shizuo ! dit Shinra d'une voix encore endormie. Viens t'ass...

\- Où il est ? »

Shizuo n'avait pas le temps. Il voulait savoir, maintenant, tout de suite. Où était-il. Où avait-il bien pu partir ?

« - Izaya ? demanda Shinra, pas vraiment sûr de la question posée. Il a pris l'avion ce matin, pourquoi ? »

Des bruits de verre brisé résonnèrent, mais personne ne bougea.

« - Avion ? demanda le blond d'une voix blanche. »

Shinra haussa un sourcil.

« - Il est retourné en Russie, dit-il comme si c'était évident. »

Et Shizuo remarqua enfin que ce n'était pas du verre brisé qu'il entendait, mais quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui, quelque chose qui se fracturait, se rompait, puis finalement, tombait lentement en une centaine de morceaux, éparpillés sur le sol en carrelage.

Le mariage de Shinra et Celty avait été une réussite. Il y eut beaucoup de monde, et le père de Shinra avait encore essayé de marchander avec le blond pour que ce dernier le laisse le disséquer. C'était une journée banale, pleine de bonne humeur.

Désormais, presque un an s'était écoulé. L'hiver approchait de nouveau, et la neige recommençait à tomber sur Ikebukuro. Shizuo aimait toujours autant cette saison, malgré ce qui c'était passé. Shinra ne savait rien, même si le blond le soupçonnait fortement d'avoir deviné. Le médecin n'était pas idiot.

Un matin, le téléphone portable du blond le réveilla en sursaut. Il l'éteignait toujours avant d'aller dormir, mais hier soir il avait oublié. Aujourd'hui était le jour. Cela faisait un an, précisément, et Shizuo avait la veille décidé de tourner la page. Il n'y penserait plus, ne déprimerait plus, ne s'en occuperait plus. C'était sa bonne résolution, cette année.

Mais lorsqu'il décrocha son téléphone, toutes sa résolution partit immédiatement en fumée.

« - Il est rentré. Je me suis dit que tu devais être au courant. »

Et ce fut tout. C'était court, mais pour lui, largement suffisant. La voix de Shinra avait l'air passablement énervée, _il_ avait dû passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Il ne mit que quelques secondes pour trouver des vêtements propres, quelques secondes de plus pour les enfiler, et en un instant, il était dehors et courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Shinra ne lui avait pas dit où il se trouvait, mais peu importait. Il avait vendu ses appartements de Shinjuku et Ikebukuro. Il en avait sans doute d'autres, mais la dernière fois, il avait dormi quelques jours chez Shinra, alors le blond supposait qu'il avait fait la même chose cette fois-ci.

La neige avait recouvert la ville de son manteau blanc, le soleil était caché par de nombreux nuages blancs et gris, et le sol était verglacé au possible. Mais tout cela, Shizuo s'en moquait. Plus rien ne lui importait. Cette sale puce avait fait de lui quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne se reconnaissait plus... mais il s'en fichait. Complètement.

Alors qu'il arrivait presque chez Shinra, une boule de neige lui arriva dans les cheveux. Des morceaux tombèrent dans son col et il frissonna. Mais il faillit ne pas se retourner. C'était sans doute des gamins qui avaient dû le prendre pour une cible. Mais il se retourna quand même. Et heureusement.

Car oui, c'était bel et bien un gamin qui venait de lui tirer dessus. Mais un gamin qui portait encore ce foutu legging noir et un sweat-shirt gris. Il avait une autre boule à la main et un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

Et sa voix.

« - Bah alors, Shizu-chan, où sont passé tes réflexes ? »

Shizuo était en colère. Tellement en colère. Cet abruti avait littéralement disparu, il l'avait laissé seul, comme un con, avec un trop plein de sentiments dont il n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser. Et maintenant, il se pointait comme une fleur.

Shizuo allait se venger. Izaya allait s'expliquer. Ils se battraient. Ikebukuro serait de nouveau complètement retourné, et pendant quelques temps, la ville allait avoir droit à un petit retour en arrière. Mais pour l'instant, tout cela ne comptait pas. Pendant quelques minutes, il allait oublier. Une promesse tacite venait de se faire entre eux, par le biais d'un simple regard. Ils s'en occuperaient, c'était certain, mais pas maintenant.

Et, une veine palpitant sur son front et un grand sourire dévorant son visage, Shizuo se baissa pour ramasser de la neige afin de former la plus belle, la plus grosse et la plus ronde des boules de neige qui n'ait jamais existé. Car après tout, cet idiot le valait bien.

Incontestablement, l'hiver était sa saison préférée.


End file.
